


Bucky Barnes Drabbles

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: All of the Bucky Barnes drabbles I post to my tumblr littlemarvelfics :)





	1. Drabble One

You and Bucky were tangled together on the couch; limbs everywhere and covered in blankets. When Bucky came to the compound nearly a year ago, you were the first person besides Steve he started to warm up to. Now you had your own friendship traditions like this one: Saturday nights were for movies and snacks- you were determined to help Bucky catch up on some movies he had missed over the years. **  
**

Tonight the two of you were watching Titanic- it was on the Oscars Best Picture list so it was on your list. For the most part, the two of you would watch silently except for a few comments here and there. You smiled at the screen before speaking up.

“I love this scene. It’s so sweet,” you said, referring to the scene where Jack and Rose go to the lower deck of the boat and dance. You were quiet again but spoke up one more time.

“Gotta get me a Jack,” you mumbled, assuming Bucky wouldn’t hear you.

But he did. Bucky heard everything you said. Ever since he first saw you at the compound, he thought you were beautiful. Then, once he got to know you, he knew he wanted to date you. If it were still the 40’s, he would have taken you dancing or to the fair. But in the present day, he had no idea how to ask you out. Or even if you felt the same way about him. He stared at you for a while, trying to think of something to say.

“Bucky,” you whispered, not taking your eyes of the screen. “You’re supposed to be watching the movie, not me.”

“You’re more interesting doll.”

You laughed but made no further comment.

You were further into the movie when you spoke up again.

“Kate Winslet is so beautiful in this movie,” you said, mostly to yourself.

“You’re actually pretty cute,” Bucky replied.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

“Did that sound like an insult? Like I was surprised you’re cute? Because I’m not! I just meant that-”

“I know what ya meant Buck, you’re safe,” you said, interrupting him with a giggle.

He nodded and went back to watching the movie. The rest of the movie was spent in relative silence, both of you becoming engrossed in the film.

“Well that was depressing,” Bucky said as the credit rolled.

“I see what you mean. But love and shit Buck!” you defended.

Bucky chuckled as he untangled himself from you and got off the couch, offering you his hand as he went.

“Walk you to your room?”

You smiled and nodded, leaving the blankets in a messy pile to be dealt with tomorrow. Bucky quickly walked you to your door and hesitated as you started to go inside.

“Hey doll, do you think… would you consider… if you have free time….,” he said, tripping over his words.

“What is it Bucky?” you encouraged.

“Would you ever wanna go out on a date with me?”

Your face broke into a grin.

“I would love that Bucky.”

 

 


	2. You, Not Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a request from tumblr!

Two weeks after the snapped had come back and you still hadn’t heard from Bucky. The two of you had become close when he was recovering in Wakanda. You watched him had Shuri helped with his new arm and waved sadly as he went off to battle, you didn’t see him again. Since the snap, you had moved back to the states, finding comfort in Steve and Natasha, you had gotten to know them when they visited Bucky in Wakanda. 

Two weeks and still no word. Two weeks since you had lost Steve and Natasha and you were losing hope that Bucky Barnes would ever come to see you again. You were a bottle of wine deep into your Friday night when there was a knock on your apartment door. You stagged over and swung open the door without checking who was on the other side. To your drunken surprise, Bucky was standing there with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

“Well look who finally showed up!” you said with a laugh. 

“Y/N…” 

“What took so long Barnes?” you asked, tears encroaching into your vision. “I lost the two most important people to me. And where the hell were you?” 

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to see me,” Bucky said, pushing past you and into your home. “But I need to talk to you.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you?” 

“Because Steve told me,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Steve told you what?” 

“About the guys that you were with. I didn’t know if there was still a place for me in your life.” 

You expected there to be judgment or disdain in Bucky’s voice, but all you heard was sadness. 

“I can’t blame you,” Bucky continued. “We weren’t ever anything and five years is a long time. No one knew if anyone was coming back.” 

“Bucky…” you mumbled, sobriety hitting you like a train. “ **I fell in love with you, not them**.”

“You fell in love with me?” Bucky questioned. 

“Of course I did Bucky. There wasn’t ever another option,” you said with a smile. 

“I love you too,” Bucky said, putting his hands on your hips. 

“Stay the night?” you asked. 

Bucky just nodded and smiled. You knew the two of you had a lot to figure out, but for tonight, being together was enough.


End file.
